Hells Song
by Dark-love-of-an-angel
Summary: A dark story of vampires, werewolves, and other creatures that go bump in the night.
1. Chapter 1

Hells Song

1999 Rome

She looked out over the balcony as he paced around the gold plated room.

"I don't know what to do." Jake sat on the bed and looked at Delara hopelessly.

"Well I'm not going to help you. You got yourself into this mess you can get yourself out."

Delara walked over to the bed to stand in front of him.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry." With that said. She walked back over to the balcony a jumped over. Jake didn't bother to get up and run over to the balcony to see if she was okay. Delara was a vampire like him and 20 stories down she was probably looking for some one to feed from.Sighing, he took a shower, dressed and jumped down to the alley.

"I figured you would come out to feed."

Jake turned around to face Delara.

"Although it did take you awhile," she said as she stepped over the man she had just fed from.

"And I see it didn't take you long to find your prey." Jake could feel his jealousy coming out to bite him on the ass. She was his and he should be the only one to touch her. The only one to feel the ecstasy of her bite. _Yeah right. She would never be mine. _Actually it was the opposite he was hers. _To use and abuse. _He thought as he stared at her. She was beautiful… yet she was more dangerous than anyone he had ever met.

"Of course it didn't. I was calling to him before I even touched the ground," Delara said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him.

He slammed her against the wall as he tried to press closer. He broke the kiss and liked his way down to her neck and bit her. She moaned her pleasure as he used his mental powers to disintegrate her shirt and bra.

"Mmm, I don't know why you were bras any more. You don't need them," he said against her neck.

As he pulled up her skirt she smiled. He knew that if he destroyed her favorite skirt she would put him in more pain than he could ever imagine. Of course she wouldn't kill him although he would be pleading for her to stop. Her power was enormous and he knew that if he made one wrong move she could kill him…just like she created him.

He slid his hands down her back to cup her ass and lift her so she could put her legs around his waist.

"Uhh Jake you're standing in trash," Delara said as she moved her legs so she could stand on her own.

"Yes, I see that now," he said as he whipped the trash off of his foot on a dumpster that was on the opposite from Delara.

When he looked at her, she was snickering while looking up at the building behind him. As he looked around he noticed that someone was going to drop a trash bag out of the window. _Well hell.inner sigh _He thought as the person let go if the trash bag. Then right as the bag would have landed on him Delara pulled him away from the dumpster and into the middle of the alley.

" I thought I would help you since you stood there looking like an idiot." Delara said when he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you couldn't help me," Jake replied.

"Well, you see its not that I **can't** help you, its I **won't** help you." Delara said as she turned and walked away.

"What the hell do you mean you won't help me! You said that if I needed something you would at least try-"

"Hey,"she snapped, turning to look at him. "I never said I would **try** to help you with anything. I said I **might** help you with certain things. For example: teaching you how to hunt, feed, and hide from hunters. I spoiled my reputation for you and this is how you repay me!"

Jake didn't move as she walked over to him and stared straight into his eyes and pulled her fist back and hit him as hard as she could in the face. He stumbled back and slammed into the dumpster then hit the ground with a thud. Delara stalked up to him and put her black leather boot on his throat and pressed down with all her weight. Even though she only weighed 120 pounds it still hurt when the pressure on your throat.

"If you ever disrespect me again I will cut your head off, and I don't mean the one on your shoulders," Delara said as she pulled her sias and dragged them down his chest to his crotch.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I won't disrespect you again. I'm sorry. "Jake said as Delara pushed the blade into his crotch."I think its time for you to feed. I will not be joining you this evening, so run along and I will see you back here at ," she checks her watch" four o clock how does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Wait are you going? I thought we were going to that new club? "he asked getting up then dusting himself off. When she didn't answer he looked up to find her already gone. "_Damn it I hate when she does that._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Please review. I really want to know what you guys think of this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hells Song

1999 Rome

She looked out over the balcony as he paced around the gold plated room.

"I don't know what to do." Jake sat on the bed and looked at Delara hopelessly.

"Well I'm not going to help you. You got yourself into this mess you can get yourself out."

Delara walked over to the bed to stand in front of him.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry." With that said. She walked back over to the balcony a jumped over. Jake didn't bother to get up and run over to the balcony to see if she was okay. Delara was a vampire like him and 20 stories down she was probably looking for some one to feed from.Sighing, he took a shower, dressed and jumped down to the alley.

"I figured you would come out to feed."

Jake turned around to face Delara.

"Although it did take you awhile," she said as she stepped over the man she had just fed from.

"And I see it didn't take you long to find your prey." Jake could feel his jealousy coming out to bite him on the ass. She was his and he should be the only one to touch her. The only one to feel the ecstasy of her bite. _Yeah right. She would never be mine. _Actually it was the opposite he was hers. _To use and abuse. _He thought as he stared at her. She was beautiful… yet she was more dangerous than anyone he had ever met.

"Of course it didn't. I was calling to him before I even touched the ground," Delara said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him.

He slammed her against the wall as he tried to press closer. He broke the kiss and liked his way down to her neck and bit her. She moaned her pleasure as he used his mental powers to disintegrate her shirt and bra.

"Mmm, I don't know why you were bras any more. You don't need them," he said against her neck.

As he pulled up her skirt she smiled. He knew that if he destroyed her favorite skirt she would put him in more pain than he could ever imagine. Of course she wouldn't kill him although he would be pleading for her to stop. Her power was enormous and he knew that if he made one wrong move she could kill him…just like she created him.

He slid his hands down her back to cup her ass and lift her so she could put her legs around his waist.

"Uhh Jake you're standing in trash," Delara said as she moved her legs so she could stand on her own.

"Yes, I see that now," he said as he whipped the trash off of his foot on a dumpster that was on the opposite from Delara.

When he looked at her, she was snickering while looking up at the building behind him. As he looked around he noticed that someone was going to drop a trash bag out of the window. _Well hell.inner sigh _He thought as the person let go if the trash bag. Then right as the bag would have landed on him Delara pulled him away from the dumpster and into the middle of the alley.

" I thought I would help you since you stood there looking like an idiot." Delara said when he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you couldn't help me," Jake replied.

"Well, you see its not that I **can't** help you, its I **won't** help you." Delara said as she turned and walked away.

"What the hell do you mean you won't help me! You said that if I needed something you would at least try-"

"Hey,"she snapped, turning to look at him. "I never said I would **try** to help you with anything. I said I **might** help you with certain things. For example: teaching you how to hunt, feed, and hide from hunters. I spoiled my reputation for you and this is how you repay me!"

Jake didn't move as she walked over to him and stared straight into his eyes and pulled her fist back and hit him as hard as she could in the face. He stumbled back and slammed into the dumpster then hit the ground with a thud. Delara stalked up to him and put her black leather boot on his throat and pressed down with all her weight. Even though she only weighed 120 pounds it still hurt when the pressure on your throat.

"If you ever disrespect me again I will cut your head off, and I don't mean the one on your shoulders," Delara said as she pulled her sias and dragged them down his chest to his crotch.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I won't disrespect you again. I'm sorry. "Jake said as Delara pushed the blade into his crotch."I think its time for you to feed. I will not be joining you this evening, so run along and I will see you back here at ," she checks her watch" four o clock how does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Wait are you going? I thought we were going to that new club? "he asked getting up then dusting himself off. When she didn't answer he looked up to find her already gone. "_Damn it I hate when she does that._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Please review. I really want to know what you guys think of this story. _


End file.
